1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inertial flywheel, and more particularly to an inertial flywheel for an exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercise apparatus usually uses a flywheel made from a cast metal for resistance control in operation.
To reduce the fabrication cost of using a metal material, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,977,794 and 5,191,809 disclose a conventional inertial flywheel having a hollow body filled with hematite chips, magnetite powder, hydrated lime, portland cement, and water. However, the conventional inertial flywheels may have a problem with departure of a gravity center from a central axis, and their gravity center is not adjustable. When rotating, the conventional inertial flywheels having the eccentric and non-adjustable gravity center tend to vibrate, swerve and provide uneven resistance.